Hope
by RedGloriae
Summary: Marlene McKinnon, the always-careful-always-thinking-ahead Gryffindor girl had to deal with a predicament she did not anticipate. Written in collaboration with wottersandco.tumblr.com


**Hello people! Greetings, I'm RedGloriae (well I'm Naura, but that's my pen name, anyway). This is my first fic of, I hope, many. I made this in collaboration with my tumblr bff, wottersandco. (open and follow her page it's amazing!). She had the idea and I realized it into words. None of us are native English speaker, so forgive us for any grammatical mistakes heheheh. Well, anyway I hope you guys enjoy it! Comments and critics are very much appreciated. Happy reading :)**

 **Disclaimer: The story is by wottersandco., I wrote, and the characters and the world obviously aren't mine :D**

She's pregnant. With a child. In her tummy. A real child.

Merlin, how could this be?! The always-careful-always-thinking-ahead Marlene McKinnon got pregnant, outside of wedlock, in the midst of an incoming war. Not that she was that surprised or anything. Her relationship with Sirius had been intimate for almost 3 years now. Since 6th year to be exact. It all started as throes of passion in the middle of the night, when the pressure of Sirius' family matters got too overbearing, or when Marlene's overachieving tendecies got her on the edge. But it had always been passionate and fiery, like the Gryffindors they both are. It had always felt as if they've known every inch of each other, no awkward moments, no hesitation. Being best friends-rivals since the start of their academic life at Hogwarts certainly did help. But now, back to the matter at hand.

She's pregnant. Oh Merlin, this was so conflicting! On one side, Marlene wanted to be happy and grinning herself stupid with joy. She had always wanted to have a family, not unlike her own. With a few children running along her kitchen and the sound of laughter every now and then. Marlene might be the very definition of a badass or a modern day Wonder Woman, but she had a domesticated side on her too. Well, most preferably with one Sirius Black.

But, on the other hand, there was a war looming just around the corner. The Death Eathers were running rampants, more often than had ever been. Whispers of the appearance of the Dark Lord himself was getting more and more frequent. Sirius, Marlene and most of her friends had joined the Order of Phoenix since their graduation. Now everyone were away most of time, on missions and assignments commandeered by Albus Dumblredore. Sirius included. Simply put, not the best time to raise a child. Circe and Morgana! What would Sirius think of this?

Her thoughts were cut short by the roar of fireplace in their flat's living room, signaling someone had just Flooed in. And with her luck it would be...

"Marlene McKinnon, baby! Your handsome devil is home!!" Sirius sounded jovial for someone who just went home from 2 weeks of Order mission. Bollocks. "Babe? Where the bloody hell are you? Aren't you gonna welcome this handsome bloke you call boyfriend?" his voice cackled with laughter.

"In the bedroom, you arrogant prat," she couldn't help but joined the teasing. Sirius never failed to put a smile on her face. He entered their, yes "their", bedroom with a grin on his face.

"Aaah there she is! My beautiful, sassy, lovely girlfriend," he said, moving to embrace her.

"Stop teasing, Black!" she laughed as she hugged him back.

"Playing hard to get, hhhm love?" he leaned in trying to kiss her.

"I'm pregnant," Marlene blurted out suddenly. Bugger! Why in Merlin name did she do that?! She never rushed headlong into any situation, moreover a crucial one such as this. Why did she do that now?! Sirius leaned back, shock all over his feature. His eyes clouded with uncertainties.

"What?" his voice dangerously low.

"I... uh... I'm pregnant. Yeah, that. I mean uuhm, you know that period thing we girls have? I haven't got mine in about 2 months. And so I got suspicious and you know that pregnancy stick Lily told me the Muggles use? I thought, well why not, let's give it a shot. And it turned out positive which means I'm pregnant, like with a baby inside me. Oh, and it's yours by the way, of course it is what am I saying, hahahaha. And I've been sitting here for hours trying to figure out how to break the news and I ..."

"Marlene, stop," Sirius interjected, cutting her rambles. Ugh! This is Sirius, her boyfriend of 3 years, friend for longer. Why did she have to get nervous? She's Marlene McKinnon for Melin's sake! Then again the look on his eyes was enough to make her confidence crumble. Sirius stayed silent for the longest time and she just couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm keeping it," she said.

"Huh?"

"The baby. I don't care what you say, I don't care about the war. I'm keeping the baby and there's nothing you can d...mmpphh," again her speech was cut short as Sirius grabbed her shoulder and kissed her full on the mouth. Marlene felt light headed when they leaned back, gasping for air.

"Did you think I was going to suggest terminating it?" he asked, a mere whisper. "Merlin! That is my child too Marls, I'm not doing anything to harm it," Sirius retorted passionately.

"But, I thought you were mad."

"Mad? Not at all. Shocked, yes. Excited, definitely. But mad? Why would I be mad, dearest loveliest Marlene?" she couldn't help but smile at his teasing. "I'm the one who put the baby inside you, Marls. I'm in no position to be mad," Sirius smiled.

"But won't it be difficult? I mean with the war and everything," Marlene felt so out of character and helpless. She was never one to beg, and now she was wailing over this perdicament.

"Of course it will be. Even without the war, it'll still be hard. But, c'mon. We're the greatest couple in the whole world! If anyone can do this, it'll be us! We'll push through, Marls. The war will be won and we'll be just alright."

"Ugh, I feel so stupid now! I should've known that you'd be excited," she exclaimed covering her face.

"Yeah, that you are. Stupid and silly and a dummy," Sirius laughed as he pulled her into a hug. "My spawn is inside you," he grinned.

"Don't call it a spawn, you arse," she joined the laugh.

"Hey, Marls," he touched his forehead into hers.

"Hhm?"

"I love you. So much."

Damn him and his toothy grin. Marlene felt her eyes started to water and she blinked fast to prevent it falling.

"I love you too, Sirius. Now stop with the moony eyes. This is getting to soppy for my taste"

" _Moony_ eyes?! Are you putting me on the same level as Remus "dorkus malorkus" Lupin? I'm offended," he gasped dramatically.

"Oh shut up!" she said as she laid on her back. "You reckon it'll be a boy? The baby?"

"Nah, it'll be a girl for sure. Our beautiful baby girl," he said laying beside her.

"In that case, we'll have to name her after Lily," Marlene suggested.

"That I agree. Lucky Evans and her pretty name. But make it a middle name or something. I don't fancy the idea of having two Lilys at once."

"Well, alright. What about the first name, then? We aren't doing the Black family tradition of naming children after the stars, are we?"

"Oh for Merlin's sake, bloody hell no! I cut all ties with the Black family and their pureblood supremacy a long time ago, Marls. Our child will be born into a new world of happiness, hope, and equality," Sirius said.

"Well, then how about Hope? I mean as her name. It definitely fits your wishes for her," Marlene smiled as she suggested, taken by the wonderful idea.

"Hope Lily Black?" Sirius considers. "I fucking love it!"

"Oi! Don't curse in front of our baby! She can hear it, you know," Marlene barked and swatted his head.

"Oow, woman. Thought pregnancy would tone that temper down. So much for that," he said. His hand was now resting on Marlene's still flat stomach. He gently rubbed it with his thumb.

"Hey little baby, I'm Sirius, your dad. This is your mum and my beautiful love, Marlene. We love you so very much, little one, and I promise you that nothing bad will ever happen to you. We ought to be a happy little family, you, me and your mum. War or no war. I promise we will always be there for you and loving you until we're both old and grey."

"Poetic much, Black?"

"Don't ruin the moment," he said pulling her back into his arms. The night closes with the lovers in each other's embrace, smiling in happiness and expactation for a brilliant future awaiting them. And Hope.

3 months later Marlene McKinnon was killed by the Death Eaters along with her whole family.


End file.
